Frozen Flame Alchemist
by BrokenFlame1231
Summary: Maya Mustang is the younger sister of Roy Mustang that She is been keeping a secret from her brother Roy and her best friend/Partner Alice but maybe the famous Fullmetal alchemist could make her spill her secret up as she is just a military journalist but more than a journalist she is more important than you think she is.( (I DO NOT OWN FMA only my two OCS))


Maya's PoV

5 years ago

Maya aged 10

"Pull your opponent toward you while driving your knee into their body and thrusting forward with your hip." A middle-aged brunette haired woman said as she drove her knee into the middle-aged medium brown-haired man's body and lunging violently into her hip. The woman looked down at me as I sat on the ground my legs are crossed and learning how to fight. "Now you try." The middle-aged man held his stomach on to let go of a gasp of pain, but he recovered in the moments as the woman finished talking.

I stood up and looked at the middle-age medium brown-haired man. "Alright, teacher," I said and held the man's arms and tried to knee him, but he is too large for me to reach his stomach to kneed him."Teacher, he's too big for me" I added as I looked around to looked at my teacher.

"Very well then," Teacher said while she looked at me and think for a moment. "Skip this... Can you tell me about Comprehension, Deconstruction and Reconstruction?"She asked.

I looked at the teacher with a smile appeared on my face as well as I nodded"Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. That's Comprehension!"I said and paused to look at my teacher as she is nodding through the speech of comprehension. "Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state to be easily reshaped into a new form. That's Deconstruction." I added in which once again I paused the paragraph of deconstruction and my teacher still nodding away with a smile appeared on her face. "The last one is Reconstruction, Continuing the flow of energy to reform the material into a new shape." I finished off the 3 paragraphs of explaining what comprehension, deconstruction and reconstruction.

"Well done Maya!" My teacher said in an impressed tone hint in her voice as she turned around to look at the middle-aged man which he is her husband called Richard. "Richard my dear, Can you get the ingredients from the store for me?" My teacher asked her husband with a smile and gave a list of ingredients to him and he gladly took the piece of paper"Alright honey, I will be back soon." He said and kissed the teacher on her red blush right cheek and he left the front garden. The teacher turned back to face me. "I'm going to prepare the pasta before Richard comes in. You can play your two dolls that you had created a while back." She said with a smile on her face as she spun around and started to walk into her own house.

I looked down at the ground to see two small dolls: one of them has medium blonde waist-length hair with blue azure eyes and is wearing the deep sky blue summer dress with the same colour as the shoes and another one has ginger red shoulder-length hair with emerald green eyes and is wearing the jade colour of a skater dress with the same colour as the shoes.

I picked up the two dolls and started to play with them until I heard footsteps going closer and closer, but their footsteps aren't Richard's footsteps since he always stomping whenever he walks but their footsteps are light walking. So I looked up at the front garden's gate to see who is there. It is a very dark brown-haired girl in a white and baby blue flowery summer dress with white ballet flats on. "Hi, there! Where did you get those dolls from? I never have seen them before!" The girl in the white flowery said with a smile and in amazement to see unfamiliar dolls from the area before.

I looked at the dolls that I am holding then looked up to the girl once again. "I made them by myself," I answered as I gave one to the girl so she can examine the doll as she gladly takes the doll as she looks at the doll with an amused look has shown. "Would you like me to make a doll for you? it would be free." I asked her with a smile appeared on my face once again.

The girl looked at me with a pleased look on the face. "Can you make me a doll for me for free? Are you sure?" she asked unsurely and she waits for an answer as I just simply nodded at her. I placed my gloves on my hands then I clapped my hands together and pressed my hands to the ground with the other materials I had used earlier to make very own dolls. The circle in the gloves activated as it created a blue icy colour, form into a circle and inside of the circle created a ghost shape, but in the icy blue colour, but after a moment or two the ghost disappeared and the lights of the icy blue circle dying down and shown as a doll just like the girl in the flowery dress.

"That's me!" The girl in the flowery dress exclaimed in excitement. "How did you do that?" She asked me with excitement in her voice as I gave her the doll I just made for her as she examines it. "Simple, It is called alchemy, I used ice alchemy" I answered with a hint of a giggled as looked at the girl. "By the way, I'm Maya, What is your name?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"This is awesome and I am Alice." The girl said with a smile and took her hand out to shake hands. "Can we be friends?" Alice asked. I looked at her and shook her hands. "Best friends will do," I answered with a cheeky grin appeared on my face.

My teacher walked out of her own house as she noticed Alice is there. "Oh, hello Alice, How are you today?" She asked Alice with a pleasant tone in her voice. "Oh, you have a new doll I see?" She added in as she noticed Alice holding her doll self.

"Hi, Miss Emily! I'm good, what about you? and yes, but Maya made it for me." She said as she put her doll in front of herself to let my teacher see the doll properly then she saw her watch and looked at the time as she realised something and she looked in a rush to leave the place. "It's nice to see you, Miss Emily! and Maya I will see you soon best friend." Alice said as she started to run down the street.

My teacher smiled and waved as I do the same with Alice suddenly my teacher looked at me with a smirk quickly appeared on her face "Now answer this question. Give me a short and sweet summary of Equivalent Exchange." She said.

"To obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed."

* * *

Hola! Its BrokenFlame1231 here

My grammar isn't that good as I wanted to share my creative FMA OC story of mines even though I have a learning disability that why my grammar isn't good.

I also like to see any opinions in the reviews that I could add in or what Maya should do in the story


End file.
